Dragon Ball Z Meets Wesker
by Wesker's Son
Summary: Wesker is brought to life by Dr. Gero, more powerful than ever. Can the Z-Fighter defeat him before he destroys the world? Find out on this special crossover of DBZ and Resident Evil!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm BACK! This is a story I've been wanting to do for a while, but first...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT WESKER'S ATTACKS!

"Cloning complete.", a computerized voice said. Wesker looked around as he stepped off the platform. He saw his clothes sitting on a table. A suit with a black cloak. He put it on, then he heard a door opening. He looked and saw a old man with long white hair. He wore a orange shirt with a vest, a red sash, and baggy pants.

"Aw, so you've awaken." the old man said with a smirk.

"And who are you?" Wesker asked.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm your creator, Dr. Gero."

"And I know you know who I am, so where am I?"

"You're in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I cloned you after your death, from the blood left on the ship."

Wesker remembered the battle against Chris and Sheva, how they shot RPG-7 at him, decapitating him.

"What did you do with my guns?" Wesker said, looking around.

"Here's your Samurai Edge, it doesn't need ammo, it can produce bullets out air. Your M925, Desert Eagle, M3, SIG 556, SIG P226 are the same. It also has higher firepower." Gero said throwing a capsule.

"What the-" Wesker said as the small container exploded into a silver attche case. He opened it and saw every single weapon. He looked at the big guns and said,"How do I carry these?"

"Look at the side, it has a button, press it and it'll turn into it again, just throw, don't hold in your hand." Dr. Gero explained. Wesker smirked and took the pistols, the M925, Desert Eagle, and SIG P226.

"There's something I forgot, have you every heard of ki?", Dr Gero asked.

''Yeah, I think I have, life energy right?" Wesker asked.

''See this," Dr. Gero said as he held a ball of ki in his hand, "You can do this."

"What?" Wesker said in disbelief.

"Just hold out your hand and focus." Dr. Gero said. Wesker held out his hand and shot a ki blast.

"Very good. To fly and use your teleknesis, do the same."

"Now, why do need me?

"Come with me." Wesker said signaling to come. He walked up some stairs and saw to pods labeled ''17'' and ''18''. Dr. Gero pulled out his remote and pressed a button. Air hissed out of the pod as the doors opened. Wekser looked at who was in the pod. A boy and girl who looked exactly alike, expect the hair difference. The boy has black hair, but the girl had blonde. Their eye's suddenly popped open, revealing their crystal blue eyes. They stepped out of the pod and looked around.

"Dr. Gero, how nice." the boy said sarcastically.

"17, look, it's Project Wesker." the girl said as she pointed at Wesker.

"Well, what a suprise. 18, you owe me twenty bucks."

"Shut up."

"Quiet both of you!" Dr. Gero said. "All three will have to work together for this mission." He blinked and when he looked, Wesker was surronded by 17 and 18.

"Wesker, what were in your past life?" 17 asked.

"I worked at a pharmaceutical called Umbrella." Wesker said.

"Umbrella, the company that manufactured bio-weapons?", 18 asked, amazed.

"Yes, I'm responsible for almost every single major outbreak of viral disease." Wesker said, monotone.

"Well, getting back to the subject, I'll need for you three to travel back in time." Dr Gero said.

"I do not follow anyone's orders." Wesker said turning his eyes on Dr. Gero.

"What, I brought you back to life." Dr. Gero said. Wesker dashed at him, grabbing him by the throat.

"Well, how about I take from you." Wesker said as he shot a ki blast at Dr. Gero's head, killing him.

"Wow, how did you move that quick." 17 said.

"The T-Virus."

"The what virus."

"The Tyrant Virus, if it bonds with your DNA, it'll make you the way I am." Wesker said as he took off his sunglasses, showing his red catlike eyes.

"Yeep!" 18 yelled as she jumped back.

"Whoa." 17 said. "It ashame we're going have to kill you."

"Yeah, it is." 18 said.

"Before they could react, Wesker had charged forward and stabbed 17 through the chest, effectively killing him.

"17!" 18 said as Wesker let him slide of his arm. "Big mistake." she said looking at him angrily. She charged at him and tried to punch him, but Wesker was too quick for her, simply dodging her punches. He found a opening and blasted her head.

"How easy." Wesker said. He looked at the time machine which was set. He climbed in and pressed the go button.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, this when Wesker is gonna is gonna start using his powers so I made a list that will be featured in every chapter from now on.

"Darkness Thrust"-Wesker surrounds his hand in ki and thrusts it through his opponent's chest.

"Demon Pulse"-Wesker holds out his hand and a pulsing ball of ki forms, he then shoots it as a beam.

"Demon Ball"-Wesker holds his hands above his head, then throw a ball of ki at his oppenent.

"Darkness Combination"-Wesker charges at his oppenent, he then knees them in the stomach, then kicks them into the air, then elbows them down, teleports down shoots a Demon Pulse, sending them into his oppenent into the air, then teleports up and shoots a Demon Ball at his oppenent, sending them back into the ground, creating a massive explosion.

"You Cannot Prevent the Inevitable"-Wesker charges at his opponent, but it's just a afterimage. Wesker appears form behind and kicks them into the air and shoots his Demon Cannon at them.

"Die!"-Wesker sticks his hand out and makes the opponent explode.

"Demon Beam"-Wesker holds out his index finger and shoots a beam.

"Demon Cannon"-Wesker holds back his hands and forces them forward, shooting a powerful beam.

"Demon Cannon Barrage"-Wesker does the same stance as the "Demon Cannon", but just shoots balls of ki, each having the same power as a "Demon Cannon".

"Demon Blaster Cannon"-Wesker 2nd most powerful attack. Wesker holds his hands out and shoots a massive beam of ki, that can destroy a world if enough power is put in it.

"Full Power Demon Blaster Cannon"- Wesker most powerful attack. He does the same stance as the "Demon Blaster Cannon", but it more large and it can destroy the solar system.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT WESKER'S ATTACKS!

"That's the spirirt, Ubb, come on." Goku said as Ubb was powering up. His power level was reaching extreme levels. He was almost to Goku's power level when he collasped.

"Okay, let's take 5." Goku said scratching the back of his head. Goku went going back into his house and sat down.

"So how Ubb's training?" Gohan asked.

"Great, we're just taking a break." Goku said.

"He passed out?"

"Yeah.''

"Well, dad, we did feel his power level. He's almost as strong as you." Goten said coming down the stairs.

"I know." Goku said flipping channels on the television when saw something interesting.

"Today the champion of the world, Hercule, is going to randomly pick someone the street to fight, and who ever lasts the longest in the ring with him, will get 1,000,000,000 zeni."

"Oh, Kami." Gohan said.

"Well, we know he'll win."

"Yeah, he'll-" Gohan said before a explosion happened on the television. People scrambed for cover. Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Vegeta all saw it on television.

Moments before...

Wesker had arrived in Satan City. He walked around town when somebody came up to him and insulted him.

"You're ugly, pale ghost." a man said as he walked by him. Wesker stopped. The man looked back and saw this.

"What you gonna do?" he asked.

Wesker simply pulled out his Desert Eagle and shot him in the head. People screamed and ran everywhere. A police officer came and stood in front of Wesker.

"Put your hands UP NOW!" he said, his gun shaking in his hands. Wesker just walked slowly. "Stop!" the police officer said. He fired a shot, but Wesker dissappeared into a mist, and he was seen on the ground. The police officer kept on shooting, but Wesker kept dodging. The police officer noticed Wesker was slowly coming towards him, so he ran. But Wesker charged behind him and used Demon Thrust on him. He then saw policer officers heading towards him. He looked around and saw that they had surronded them.

"Give yourself up or we'll open fire!" a police officer said.

"How about no?" Wesker said.

"Open fire!" the officer yelled and barrage of bullet hit Wesker, but he used his telekenesis to catch the bullets before they hit him. They stop firing to see all the ammo they had fired were hovering in midair.

"My turn." Wesker said as the bullets fired in different directions, effectively killing every single.

"Well might as well destroy the city." Wesker said as charged his Demon Cannon Barrage. One hit the building causing the explosion that was seen on T.V.

"Gohan let go, Goten stay behind and watch your mother!" Goku commanded. He flew off with Gohan. 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu also dashed to the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

"Darkness Thrust"-Wesker surrounds his hand in ki and thrusts it through his opponent's chest.

"Demon Tornado"- Wesker spins around really fast, creating a tornado.

"Demon Pulse"-Wesker holds out his hand and a pulsing ball of ki forms, he then shoots it as a beam.

"Demon Ball"-Wesker holds his hands out, then throw a ball of ki at his opponent.

"Darkness Combination"-Wesker charges at his opponent, he then knees them in the stomach, then kicks them into the air, then elbows them down, teleports down shoots a Demon Pulse, sending them into his opponent into the air, then teleports up and shoots a Demon Ball at his opponent, sending them back into the ground, creating a massive explosion.

"You Cannot Prevent the Inevitable"-Wesker charges at his opponent, but it's just a afterimage. Wesker appears form behind and kicks them into the air and shoots his Demon Cannon at them.

"I Will Destroy You"- Wesker then dashes at his oppenent, and kicks them away and then creates a huge Demon Pulse and Demon Ball in each hand then joins them together, firing as a beam, but retaining both their massive power.

"Have You Ever Danced With The Devil In the Pale Moonlight?"- Wesker teleports in front of his opponent and grabs their neck through telekinesis, choking them (think of Darth Vader), then while his opponent is struggling to get free, he asks his opponent calmly,"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?''. He then drops them and blasts them away. He then responds, Because I have."

"Die!"-Wesker sticks his hand out and makes the opponent explode.

"Demon Beam"-Wesker holds out his index finger and shoots a beam.

"Demon Cannon"-Wesker holds back his hands and forces them forward, shooting a powerful beam.

"Demon Cannon Barrage"-Wesker does the same stance as the "Demon Cannon", but just shoots balls of ki, each having the same power as a "Demon Cannon".

"Demon Blaster Cannon"-Wesker most powerful attack. Wesker holds his hands out and shoots a massive beam of ki, that can destroy a world if enough power is put in it.

"Omega Demon Blaster Cannon"- Wesker most powerful attack. He does the same stance as the "Demon Blaster Cannon", but it bigger and it can destroy the galaxy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT WESKER'S ATTACKS!

Wesker looked around to see if there was anymore humans to kill. He then fired his Demon Beam, but in a barrage. This time it would seek out any humans that were nearby. Meanwhile, all the Z-Fighters were shocked to see the destruction caused by him. They felt a huge power level as they got close, so they followed it. They saw a horrific sight. A man wearing suit with a black cloak over it was strangling Hercule. They then heard a large snap when they realized the man had snapped his neck. He then dropped Hercule's limp lifeless body. Wesker laughed, then he saw the Z-Warriors in the sky glaring at him. They then landed in front of him.

"Wow, so this is Earth's defense?" Wesker said with a smirk on his face.

"We're stronger we look."

"Well aren't you gonna introduce yourselves."

"I'm Goku."

"I'm Gohan."

"I'm Piccolo."

"I'm Krillin."

"I'm 18."

"I'm Vegeta, the price of all Sayians."

"I'm Trunks."

"I'm Tien."

"I'm Chiaotzu."

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself." Wesker said. "I am Albert Wesker, the man responsible for most viral outbreaks up until 2009."

"That's right," Trunks said, "I've read about you, you worked the corporation, Umbrella, the same corporation that caused the Racoon City Outbreak."

"Oh yeah, Racoon City, I remember that. Good times." Wesker said with a smirk, then he added a chuckle.

"You're also reason for Kijuju Oubreak." Trunks said, now enraged that Wesker was finding all these events funny.

"Oh yeah, the one before I died. They did make good guards." Wesker said, still retaining his smirk. Trunks then went into his Super Saian form and charged at Wesker. When he was close enough, he threw a punch, but Wesker simpily caught it and kicked Trunks into a building. Goku looked in shock.

"I didn't see him even move." Goku said in shock. Wesker then turned around and smirked. He waited for a second then he charged at the Z-Warriors. Goku got a punch to the gut, Gohan got a backhand slap to the face, Piccolo got the

"You Cannot Prevent the Inevitable" rush, Vegeta got the "Demon Cannon", Krillin got a Demon Pulse while Eighteen got a Demon Ball, and Tien and Chiaotzu got ki blasted into a building. Wesker then looked at the Z-Warriors, who were struggling to get to their feet. Wesker then laughed and said, "Wow, and I hardly put a ounce of energy into that attack."

The Z-Warriors then got up and they all nodded at each other, then dashed at them. Wesker then unleashed a kiai blast from his body, which knocked them all into buildings. Wesker laughed at their efforts.

"I know this isn't the best this planet's defense has to offer." He said throwing Demon Balls at each fighter. Goku then flew paast one and managed to land a punch onto Wesker's face. It didn't effect him, but it did shatter his sunglasses. Wesker then used his "Have You Ever Danced With The Devil In the Pale Moonlight?", then he telported behind Goku and used the "I Will Destroy You" attack, blasting him away. Gohan, in his SSJ form, charged at Wesker ended up getting Wekser's "Demon Tornado".


	4. Chapter 4

"Darkness Thrust"-Wesker surrounds his hand in a purple ki, then thrusts into his chest, burning through their lungs, disintegrating their heart, with it reappearing in the back.

"Demon Tornado"- Wesker spins around really fast, creating a strong, destructive tornado.

"Demon Pulse"-Wesker holds out his hand and a pulsing, red ball of ki forms, he then shoots it as a beam.

"Demon Ball"-Wesker holds his hand out and with a evil gleam in his eyes and a smirk, he throw a ball of ki at his opponent.

"Darkness Combination"-Wesker uses his famous dash at his dazed opponent, he then knees them in the chin, stunning them, and then he kicks them into the air, then dashes past his opponent, but stops, as his opponent continues to speed toward him. When they're close enough, he elbows into their back, nearly breaks it, sending them down, materializing down shoots a Demon Pulse, sending them into his opponent into the air, then materializing up and shoots a Demon Ball at his opponent, sending them back into the ground, creating a massive explosion. Wesker looks at his opponent, laughing.

"You Cannot Prevent the Inevitable"-Wesker charges at his opponent, but it's just a afterimage. As his opponent stands in shock, Wesker materialized form behind them. He then taps them on the shoulder, then dematerializes as soon as his opponent turns around. He then materializes behind them again, charging a massive Demon Ball, saying "Too slow." before launching the blast.

"I Will Destroy You"- Wesker then dashes at his oppenent, and kness them in the gut and blows them away, laughs, and then creates a huge Demon Pulse and Demon Ball in each hand then joins them together, firing as a beam, but retaining both their massive power.

"Have You Ever Danced With The Devil In the Pale Moonlight?"-A smirk appears on Wesker's face as his twitching victim rises into the air, choking grasping at their throat. Wesker then dematerializes and rematerializes in front of his target. He then drops his victim, but grabs their throat and slowly chokes them. He then asked in quiet voice "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight"? He then lets go of his victim, but they're still in his grasp via telekinesis. He then lifts them up and makes his hand a fist, crushing the air pipe, causing a slow, agonizing death. "Because I have." he says walking away.

"Die!"-Wesker smiles as his opponent is thrown around via telekinesis, then he makes his hand into a strange position. His unfortunate opponent feels strange, as they implode.

"Demon Beam"-Wesker holds his finger and a small ball of ki forms on the tip. It then shoots forward at high speeds, so thin, it's unseeable.

"Demon Cannon"-Wesker holds back his hands, forming two balls of red ki in each hands. He then throws them together, shooting a fast, powerful beam.

"Demon Cannon Barrage"-Wesker does the same stance as the "Demon Cannon", but just shoots balls of ki, each having the same power as a "Demon Cannon".

"Demon Blaster Cannon"-Wesker's second most powerful attack. Wesker holds his hands out and smirk appears on his face. As his opponent figures out what's happening, he shoots a massive beam of ki, that can destroy a world if enough power is put in it.

"Omega Demon Blaster Cannon"- Wesker most powerful attack. He does the same stance as the "Demon Blaster Cannon", but it bigger and it can destroy the galaxy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT WESKER'S ATTACKS!

"Well, I want you all to know, to me, you all are weaklings." Wesker said. Vegeta charged into his SSJ2 form and knocked him away. Then he sensed something. He turned around to see Trunks and Gohan charging a large Kamehameha. He then powered up his Demon Pulse. They fired it and it merged into a bigger beam. He fired the beam at the same time. Gohan and Trunks were powering everything into that beam, but Wesker was simply standing there, firing his beam.  
"This is where it ends." he said as he powered up more energy into his beam, quickly overpowering theirs, shooting them down. Goku then powered up into his SSJ3 and he then dashed at Wesker. Wesker and Goku exchanged punches, but Wesker then gained the upper hand, doing You Cannot Prevent the Inevitable rush on him.  
"To tell you the truth, you did have the upper hand, but know one thing. I was only using 10% of my power at the beginning. Now I'm at 30%." Wesker said.  
"No way!" Goku said, getting back up. Wesker then chuckled and did a side kick to him. He then unleashed a huge Explosive Wave, knocking everybody away. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin charged at him. He then shot a Demon Beam through their chest, killing them. Krillin's body hit the ground at the same time 18 looked up. She then charged at Wesker and managed to throw a Destructo Disk. It managed to hit him, but it shattered. She threw another, but he caught that one. Weaker then turned around, his catlike scarlet eyes gleaming as a smirk  
"Oh, so you want play that game." he said as he squeezed his hand, shattering the disk. He then charged at her. He then stopped in front of her and used his ability of telekinesis to pick her up, cutting off her air supply. She then tried shooting barrages of ki blasts at him, but he simply took it smirking. Before she could black out, a foot smashed into his face. Before she fell, a pair of hands caught her. She then opened her eyes to see her brother looking down at her, worried.  
"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.  
"Yeah." she said as she stood up. 17 then turned to Wesker, who still had a evil smirk, while slowly rubbing the red bruise on his face.  
"That quite a kick, so you're gonna pay for it." Wesker said.  
"So, Wesker, you've finally awakened." he said.  
"How do you know who he is?" Goku asked.  
"He is one of Dr. Gero's experiments. He was created to help him take over the world."  
"Yes, he was a delusional old man, just like Spencer." Wesker said.  
"Who's Spencer."  
"Ozwell Spencer was one of the reasons for the Racoon City outbreak, as he was president of Umbrella and discovered the Progenitor virus. He had dreams of being a god, until I took the away and put the him out of his misery." he laughed at the last statement.  
"You're evil!" Trunk yelled at him. Wesker shot at ki blast at him.  
"Respect your elders." he said. He failed to notice 17 and 18 dashing at him. He noticed it and managed to block every kick and punch at him. Everyone joined in. He then used telekinesis to throw them all around. They then joined together and shot a ki blast at them, which formed into a bigger blast and shot right at him. He then cut it in half. The Z-Warriors stood shocked until Wesker broke the silence.  
"My turn." he said as he fired his Demon Blaster Cannon. It blew away all the Z-Warriors and nearly killed them.  
"Vegeta, I think we're gonna need to fuse." Goku said, getting up.  
"Fuse, no! I rather let him kill me than fuse with you again!" Vegeta ranted.  
"Dad, it looks that way." Trunks said before Vegeta kneed him in the stomach.  
"Shut up boy!" Vegeta said.  
"Vegeta! Swallow your pride!" Piccolo yelled. "Either that or let him destroy everything."  
"Alright!" he said.  
"We gonna distract him." Gohan said and Trunks, Piccolo, and the androids nodded. They then dashed as Goku and Vegeta started pracicing the poses. 17 and 18 had shot a back-to-back blast. Wesker countered with his Demon Beam. Wesker looked at Gohan and Trunks. Gohan was charging a Super Kamehameha and Trunks was charging his God Breaker. Wesker then deflected it via telekinesis. They managed to dodge it, but Wesker materialized in front. He then knocked them away. He then charged at Piccolo and they exchanged blows, until Wesker blasted him away. He laughed until a bright flash of light blinded him. When Wesker regained his sight, he saw a figure with a vest and white pants on. He was in Super Sayian, but it was different. His hair was spikier and had lightning striking around.  
"And who might you be?" Wesker said.  
"My name is Gogeta and Wesker, I am one who will defeat you." Gogeta in his Super Sayian 2 form.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT WESKER'S ATTACKS!

"Darkness Thrust"-Wesker surrounds his hand in a purple ki, then thrusts into his chest, burning through their lungs, disintegrating their heart, with it reappearing in the back.

"Demon Tornado"- Wesker spins around really fast, creating a strong, destructive tornado.

"Demon Pulse"-Wesker holds out his hand and a pulsing, red ball of ki forms, he then shoots it as a beam.

"Demon Ball"-Wesker holds his hand out and with a evil gleam in his eyes and a smirk, he throw a ball of ki at his opponent.

"Darkness Combination"-Wesker uses his famous dash at his dazed opponent, he then knees them in the chin, stunning them, and then he kicks them into the air, then dashes past his opponent, but stops, as his opponent continues to speed toward him. When they're close enough, he elbows into their back, nearly breaks it, sending them down, materializing down shoots a Demon Pulse, sending them into his opponent into the air, then materializing up and shoots a Demon Ball at his opponent, sending them back into the ground, creating a massive explosion. Wesker looks at his opponent, laughing.

"You Cannot Prevent the Inevitable"-Wesker charges at his opponent, but it's just a afterimage. As his opponent stands in shock, Wesker materialized form behind them. He then taps them on the shoulder, then dematerializes as soon as his opponent turns around. He then materializes behind them again, charging a massive Demon Ball, saying "Too slow." before launching the blast.

"I Will Destroy You"- Wesker then dashes at his oppenent, and kness them in the gut and blows them away, laughs, and then creates a huge Demon Pulse and Demon Ball in each hand then joins them together, firing as a beam, but retaining both their massive power.

"Have You Ever Danced With The Devil In the Pale Moonlight?"-A smirk appears on Wesker's face as his twitching victim rises into the air, choking grasping at their throat. Wesker then dematerializes and rematerializes in front of his target. He then drops his victim, but grabs their throat and slowly chokes them. He then asked in quiet voice "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight"? He then let's go of his victim, but they're still in his grasp via telekinesis. He then lifts them up and makes his hand a fist, crushing the air pipe, causing a slow, agonizing death. "Because I have." he says walking away.

"Die!"-Wesker smiles as his opponent is thrown around via telekinesis, then he makes his hand into a strange position. His unfortunate opponent feels strange, as they implode.

"Demon Beam"-Wesker holds his finger and a small ball of ki forms on the tip. It then shoots forward at high speeds, so thin, it's unseeable.

"Demon Cannon"-Wesker holds back his hands, forming two balls of red ki in each hands. He then throws them together, shooting a fast, powerful beam.

"Demon Cannon Barrage"-Wesker does the same stance as the "Demon Cannon", but just shoots balls of ki, each having the same power as a "Demon Cannon".

"Demon Blaster Cannon"-Wesker's second most powerful attack. Wesker holds his hands out and smirk appears on his face. As his opponent figures out what's happening, he shoots a massive beam of ki, that can destroy a world if enough power is put in it.

"Omega Demon Blaster Cannon"- Wesker most powerful attack. He does the same stance as the "Demon Blaster Cannon", but it bigger and it can destroy the galaxy.

"Gogeta, a mixture of the name Vegeta and Goku, clever." he said raising one eyebrow.  
"You're the one to talk, Wesker." Gogeta said. Wesker got angry and dashed at him, but he was knocked away into a building. The building crumbled on top of him, but Wesker got up with a red bruise.  
"Alright dad!" Gohan and Trunks yelled. Gogeta smiled at them.  
"Well, I guess it's time to go 100% or are you scared Wesker?" he said with a smirk.  
"Gladly!" he yelled as he started powering up. The sky went dark and red lightning flashed and hit the ground around the Z-Warriors. Back at Goku's house, Chi-Chi, Goten, Videl, and Ubb looked outside worried. They felt the Earth trembling and the power, even though they couldn't sense power levels. Wesker finally reached his 100% form. His aura was now black with red lightning swirling around it. His eyes were darker and redder than before. He then dashed at Gogeta at amazing speed. Gogeta shot a blast at him but Wesker grabbed it and crushed it. He then shot his Demon Ball at him, but Gogeta easily dodged it. They both dashed at each other and exchanged many hits and blows, electricity striking all across the area, one knocking all the warriors away. Gogeta started gaining the advantage, knocking Wesker into a building. Wesker regained his sight to see Gogeta charging a Super Kamehameha. He quickly got out of the building as the beam was launched. Gogeta bent the beam toward him while Wesker dodged the beam.  
"Nice trick." Wesker said.  
"I do my best." Gogeta replied.  
Wesker and Gogeta dashed at each other and locked hands. Both warriors were blown away to the ground. Wesker looked up to see Gogeta charging a new attack. He put his arms to the side, palms in the "Stop'' position. Two blue balls formed as he thrust his hand together, as the beam turned gold.  
"This is a new attack, see if you like it. BIG BANG FLASH!" He shouted as the beam was launched. Wesker quickly launched his Omega Demon Blaster Cannon. The beams collided, causing a huge beam struggle, twice the size of the one Cell and Gohan had. Both warriors charged their full energy into the blast. Up in Hell, all the former villains watched in awe at the spectacular battle. On his planer, King Kai watched as he realized that the beam struggle was to powerful for the Earth to handle.  
"If they keep this, the Earth will be destroyed."  
Meanwhile, on Earth, Goten and Chichi watched the sly become dark and saw the beam struggle from afar. Gogeta and Wesker weren't backing down as the beams started growing. As it reached its maximum, the beam struggle and huge dome exploded. The smoke cleared to see both warriors on their knees.  
"If want, you can attack now." Wesker said as Gogeta dashed forward. But before he could land a blow, the warrior had a yellow crack appear as Gogeta split apart.  
"What, Kakarot, I thought was supposed to last longer?" Vegeta screamed at Goku.  
Goku gave a Son smile and said "I guess that beam struggle really wore out the power."  
"This all your fault, you're the one who caused beam struggle."  
"You the one who didn't try to finish him off." Goku shouted back as Wesker raised one eyebrow and watched the argument. After about 3 minutes, he used telekinesis to push them into building. They threw seven building as they reached the eighth, Wesker appeared in front of them, kneeing them stomach, causing them to spit blood out. He then slammed to the ground and began to charge Demon Balls in both hands, but a kick hit him on the side of the head. Gohan then used a Ultimate Masenko. It head Wesker full on, but when the smoke clear, the tyrant was standing there brushing dust off his shoulder. He then used You Cannot Prevent the Inevitable rush. Gohan was sent into a building as the other warriors rushed to his aid. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta stood up to see Wesker deflecting all the punches and kicks that the Z-Warriors were throwing.  
"We're going to need to do something." Goku said.  
"Do a Spirit Bomb." Vegeta said.  
"But everyone's power on Earth will be able to defeat him."  
"Use the universe." Vegeta said as Goku nodded and dashed into the sky and raised.  
"King Kai, can you ask all the Kai and undead warriors to raise their hands." Goku said.  
"Way ahead of you." King Kai said. All of Otherworld, including those in Hell, had their arms raised. Kabitokai had the entire universe raising their hands. Slowly, energy started gathering.  
Meanwhile, Wesker dodged the double hit threw by the Androids and Demon Cannoned them into another building. Wesker then used a telekinetic repulse to throw everyone around. Wesker then looked up and saw the Spirit Bomb forming.

Well I sorry I haven't uploaded, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. The next chapter will be up before you know it.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT WESKER'S ATTACKS!

"Darkness Thrust"-Wesker surrounds his hand in a purple ki, then thrusts into his chest, burning through their lungs, disintegrating their heart, with it reappearing in the back.

"Demon Tornado"- Wesker spins around really fast, creating a strong, destructive tornado.

"Demon Pulse"-Wesker holds out his hand and a pulsing, red ball of ki forms, he then shoots it as a beam.

"Demon Ball"-Wesker holds his hand out and with an evil gleam in his eyes and a smirk, he throw a ball of ki at his opponent.

"Darkness Combination"-Wesker uses his famous dash at his dazed opponent, he then knees them in the chin, stunning them, and then he kicks them into the air, and then dashes past his opponent, but stops, as his opponent continues to speed toward him. When they're close enough, he elbows into their back, nearly breaks it, sending them down, materializing down shoots a Demon Pulse, sending them into his opponent into the air, then materializing up and shoots a Demon Ball at his opponent, sending them back into the ground, creating a massive explosion. Wesker looks at his opponent, laughing.

"You Cannot Prevent the Inevitable"-Wesker charges at his opponent, but it's just a afterimage. As his opponent stands in shock, Wesker materialized form behind them. He then taps them on the shoulder, then dematerializes as soon as his opponent turns around. He then materializes behind them again, charging a massive Demon Ball, saying "Too slow." before launching the blast.

"I Will Destroy You"- Wesker then dashes at his oppenent, and kness them in the gut and blows them away, laughs, and then creates a huge Demon Pulse and Demon Ball in each hand then joins them together, firing as a beam, but retaining both their massive power.

"Have You Ever Danced With The Devil In the Pale Moonlight?"-A smirk appears on Wesker's face as his twitching victim rises into the air, choking grasping at their throat. Wesker then dematerializes and rematerializes in front of his target. He then drops his victim, but grabs their throat and slowly chokes them. He then asked in quiet voice "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight"? He then let's go of his victim, but they're still in his grasp via telekinesis. He then lifts them up and makes his hand a fist, crushing the air pipe, causing a slow, agonizing death. "Because I have." he says walking away.

"Die!"-Wesker smiles as his opponent is thrown around via telekinesis, then he makes his hand into a strange position. His unfortunate opponent feels strange, as they implode.

"Demon Beam"-Wesker holds his finger and a small ball of ki forms on the tip. It then shoots forward at high speeds, so thin, it's unseeable.

"Demon Cannon"-Wesker holds back his hands, forming two balls of red ki in each hand. He then throws them together, shooting a fast, powerful beam.

"Demon Cannon Barrage"-Wesker does the same stance as the "Demon Cannon", but just shoots balls of ki, each having the same power as a "Demon Cannon".

"Demon Blaster Cannon"-Wesker's second most powerful attack. Wesker holds his hands out and smirk appears on his face. As his opponent figures out what's happening, he shoots a massive beam of ki that can destroy a world if enough power is put in it.

"Omega Demon Blaster Cannon"- Wesker most powerful attack. He does the same stance as the "Demon Blaster Cannon", but it bigger and it can destroy the galaxy.

"Ahhh, so that's what you were planning." Wesker said with a smirk.  
"Uh-oh." Goku said as he saw Wesker charging a Demon Pulse. He launched it, but a blast was shot at it, knocking into another building. Vegeta then dashed at him and shot his Big Bang Attack, but Wesker caught and crushed it. Wesker then punched Vegeta away and looked up to see Piccolo charging a Special Beam Cannon. Wesker then shot his Demon Pulse. It competely disintegrated. Wesker then looked up to see Gohan looking at him angrily. He charged but Wesker knocked him into a building. He then saw 17 & 18 charging their Non-Stop Violence beam. He deflected it away and used his Demon Cannon. It knocked the twins into a building. They ran to dash out, but something grabbed their ankles. They looked down and saw scarlet red eyes.  
"Going somewhere" he asked as he threw through the floor, down to the floor. Wesker then descended to the floor level and landed. He was going to blast them, but Gohan threw a ki blast that exploded in his face. Even though it looked like it blew his head off, he was still standing, as he threw a pebble at him.  
Meanwhile, Goku watched as the two androids were thrown at Gohan. He then felt the Spirit Bomb reach it's limit.  
"Alright, it's done, everyone clear out, NOW!" Goku shouted. All the warriors cleared out... all but Gohan. Wesker grabbed by his foot. However, Vegeta shot a blast that manage to blind him. Gohan then flew up. Goku then threw the Spirit Bomb at Wesker, who quickly shot his Omega Demon Blaster Cannon. His beam Vs the Spirit Bomb. Goku was struggling to push it down. He then signaled everyone to help. Goku himself turned it his Super Sayian 3 and charged his True Kamehameha, Vegeta went Super. Sayian 2 and charged his Final Flash, Gohan and Trunks went Super Sayian and charged a Super Kamehameha, and the twins charged their Super Power Blitz.  
"5..." Goku said.  
"4..." Vegeta said.  
"3..." Gohan and Trunks said.  
"2..." 17 and 18 said.  
"1!" They all yelled as they fired the beams. It merged and shot the biggest beam ever into the Spirit Bomb. They all struggled when two Kamehameha was fired. They all looked back at Goten and Ubb firing their beam. The ball nearly overpowered him.  
"No, I won't die like this!" Wesker said as he power all of his energy into his beam. The Z warriors were struggling as the beam's energy increased. They thought it was the end, when they felt more energy re-enter them. Kibitokai told the Nameks to wish for more energy for the Z-Warriors. They powered their new power into the Spirit Bomb, which overpowered Wesker.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Wesker screamed as he was killed (A/N: again). When the smoked cleared, Albert Wesker was no more. The Z warriors, minus Goten, all powered down and dropped the ground. Goten gave them all Senzu Beans and the Z fighters parted ways. (A/N: I'm about to do a Three Kings ending.) Goku, his sons and student went back to his house. Vegeta went back to being Vegeta. Trunks went on to become president of Capsule Corp. Android 17 went back to his recluse life. And Android 18 went back to Kame House. Later that day, Goku traveled to Namek and they revived the fallen Z Warriors.

Wep, it's done. R&R, now time to work on Freddy Vs Buffy.


End file.
